wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathusala, The Scarlet Hero
Mathusala, Briefly known as Captain Luc ValonForth during his service to Prince Arthas, is the son of the blacksmith Mortimer. As a teenage boy he swore to take vegence for his brother believed to be butchered by orcish Death Knights. He called out to any powers to give him the strength to take vengeance on the band of orcs and was blessed with the power of the light as well as some more sinister powers... History The Path of the Righteous Five years prior to the first war, Mathusala was born in the small but then pleasant town of Dark Shire. He grew up knowing no evils as he turned into his fathers ideal apprentice. Mortimer thought he was blessed to have such a healthy child, especially after his wife Isabelle died in child birth. However when the Orcs poured through the Dark Portal into Azeroth, Mathusala was forced to evacuate his small village to flee to the northern settlements in Lorderon. His father was not so lucky as he was cut to pieces defending a quickly formed barricade. Mathusala and his older brother, Deathecus, went north to the outskirts of Tyr's Hand. There they set up a small farm and tried to continue their lives as normal. For many years they lived in peace and prosperity. They learned of the triumph of the Orcs in the first war and were on guard with the rest of the populace. However, this was not to be such as a band of free Orc death knights came and ravaged Mathusala's house when he was away collecting firewood. Believing his brother to be dead, Mathusala set out with nothing but his blacksmiths hammer to confront and defeat the Orc Death knights. On the way he prayed for whatever greater beings there were to lend him strength in his vengeance. He felt new hope from an unknown power as well as what he believed to be the Holy Light almost immediately. He brought holy wrath unto the Orcish renegades without mercy and left none alive to tell the tale of his fury. He returned to his farm and burned it after taking what supplies he could from its dwindling stores. Entering the vast forests of Lorderon he began to experiment with his new powers. Some came easily like the power to heal and strengthen his focus, others took years to master like his ability to freeze air itself. By this time the second war was over and he decided to join the military as a private under the false name Luc ValonForth. Having been alone so long had made him edgy for combat and during one practice session he nearly decapitated a man with his new found strength. He was called to the capital by Lord Uther to be Arthas' sparing partner. He trained the only twenty four year old man to duel with extreme proficiency and elegance. Having turned thirty just that year Mathusala was proclaimed Arthas' personal captain at arms. The men grew to have an unbreakable bound and were never able to beat the other by the time Arthas was made a full paladin. The Path of the Fallen Though happiness had been found, peace did not endure. The last of the Orc rebels attacked the city of Strahnbrad making quite clear that they thought the Alliance not capable of defending themselves. Arthas and Mathusala were called to action by Lord Uther to stop these monsters from doing anybody harm. The young prince and his captain defeated the black drake Searinox to retrieve its heart for the dwarf Feranor Steeltoe to forge into an orb of fire. Arthas used this magical item to kill the blackrock orc blademaster leading the raids, while Mathusala commanded the forces assaulting the Orcish encampment. However, a more sinister threat arose in the form of the plague of undeath. Jaina and Mathusala were sent to join Arthas, now 23 years old, in order to investigate the strange plague in the northlands. They fought an undead army at a plague-infested granary. They encountered the necromancer Kel'Thuzad in the town of Brill and pursued him to the prime grain distributor of the region, Andorhal, after dealing with a huge abomination. Kel'Thuzad had already infected the stored grain in Andorhal and shipped it out to the outlying villages. Before Arthas killed him, Kel'Thuzad spoke of Mal'Ganis, a Nathrezim demon who led the Scourge. Jaina and Arthas travelled north to confront him in Stratholme, Leaving Mathusala behind to organize the defense of the region. He heard daring tales of Arthas' defense of Hearthglen, his massacring of the populace of Stratholme, his disbanding of the Knights of the silver hand. Mathusala was sent a message to rejoin Arthas as he launched an assault on Northrend itself. Mathusala was honor bound under his alias, Luc ValonForth, to follow Arthas and serve him. Landing in Northrend he was amazed at Arthas' lack of feeling and bravado he had come to know from the prince. However, after they met Muradin and his remaining dwarves things changed to a faster paced uphill war against the undead hordes. After constructing a new base an emissary from king Teranus arrived and told Mathusala that by Lord Uther's request, the entire expedition was to pack up and leave. Knowing the undead to be guarding the path to the ships, Mathusala proposed to hack threw the small forest to the south. This would allow them to repair the ships after they got through. Arthas returned and was furious at the news. He left the camp with Muradin and left Mathusala to his work. When the woods were almost clear they heard explosions from the other side of the forest. charging threw they saw Arthas and Muradin engaged in battle with hideous creatures. Entering combat Mathusala slew one of the beasts bearing down on Arthas. He was told like the rest of his men to stay and defend the camp while Arthas located and claimed Frostmourne. However with Mal'Ganis on the doorstep it became almost impossible to hold the camp and Mathusala ordered a secondary Barricade built near the way gate. His assumption was correct because only moments after the barricade was completed they were forced to defend it from the now broken through undead. With time running out Arthas returned sword in hand and set about the monsters with ease. Thanks to the relative quickness of the counter attack, most of the base was still intact. Arthas lead the rest of his survivors on an attack against Mal'Ganis' fortress to the north and though almost all his troops were gone, managed to confront the Dreadlord in combat. Mathusala, injured and racked with mental torment from voices in his head, Fled to a goblin facility. Begging for a ship to take him home he was forced to pay almost all the money he had to catch a ride on the nearest Zeppelin. Heading home he healed himself with his light granted powers and made ready to give the news to king Teranus. Sadly Arthas, now a death knight of the scourge, Made it to Lorderon before Mathusala and murdered his father. The Path of the Broken Stricken by the loss of the beloved king, Mathusala left Lorderon in a self-imposed exile the day Arthas came and rallied the Cult of the Damned. Fleeing to the humble monastery of Northshire, he pretended to be a warrior evacuee of Lorderon which was not far from the truth. He set about helping the abbey deal with troublesome kobalds and members of the Defias gang. After a while he told the abbots that he would go on a self declared crusade to rid the world of all evils. He traveled first to the town of GoldShire which had more kobalds as well as gnolls and more Defias bandits. Determined to eradicate the bandits forever he traveled to WestFall were he tracked them to there hideout in the DeadMines. After eliminating there leader, Van Cleef, Mathusala traveled to the small RedRidge colony of LakeShire. Here he helped fight off the remains of the first orcish invaders as well as more evil gnolls. Mathusala journeyed next to his old home DarkShire. Seeing the magical corruption everywhere, as well as having his fury ignited by new undead, he set out with a vengeance. Killing all the Worgan and undead from DarkShire to Raven Hill took a considerable amount of time. Knowing that necromancers had to be at work to create and maintain this undead horde, Mathusala located the Raven Hill cemetery and found the one soul living being in it. Needless to say it was quick and bloody. From here he went to the enormous jungles of Stranglethorn vale. He couldn't find any true evil so he traveled through the wild forests to get to the goblin port of Booty Bay. Shortly after he was on a ship born for Kalimdor to help aid the goblin town of Gadgetstan. Along the way he encounterd a huge force of scourge massing in the brambles of Razor Thorn Downs. Without hesitance, he went in with a band of adventurers and cleansed the caverns of there filthy touch. However, as he engaged the litch Amnennar the Cold Bringer, he was told that his destiny was sealed by the litch kings will and none would break it. In response, Mathusala ran him through with his sword saying that he would break it. Upon securing his right to leave by the goblins. He took what he called a pilgrimage to the tomb of his king. He had not heard about the devastation that had forgone his capital city and arriving there sent shivers up his spine. Mathusala descended into the tomb and made his apology to his lord for not warning him of what was to come in time. He began hearing voices when he returned to the surface, the same ones that had plagued him in Northrend. There they had said to kill Arthas and take the sword Frostmourne for himself, now they called for him to return to Northrend and meet his destiny. Ignoring these words he made his way south to the blasted lands. There he fought Dragons and their evil servants as well as Dark Iron Dwarves and their masters. Coming out of this civil war, Mathusala returned to Alterac were he fought in the great war to control the valley. Serving there he was easily able to rise in rank do to his previous experience commanding forces at war. He was made a Knight of Alterac and given a Battle Ram which he named Traper. Arriving at the Port of Theramore, he was asked to remove an undead menace in front of the city. His old hatreds returned, Mathusala butchered every last undead. In Theramore he met a young woman called Helena and was almost instantly smitten with her beauty. She asked him to escort her to the night elf town of Astranaar, which required traviling deep into horde territory to get to. Having fallen head over heals in love with her, Mathusala agreed to take her. Along the way they became close friends but their relationship was strained do to the ambushes from not only the horde, but undead as well. Given a brief respite at the Goblin town of Ratchet, Mathusala confessed his love for Helena. In response she kissed him gently and they slept together. However being on the road, they continued on their way. Entering the Forrest of Ashinvale, They were ambushed by fifty undead minions as well as a Death Knight named Lord Garathros. Outnumbered and most likely doomed, Mathusala challenged Garathros to a duel. Garathros accepted believing his powers to be unmatchable in combat and bragged for a considerable length about both his training in life, as well as his training in death. However, when asked about his heraldry and training he simply replied that he was a servant of the light and none would stand against him. Fighting a horrific battle, Mathusala was gravely injured but decided it was time to revel his true powers after having concealed them from every soul he had met. Healing his wound with the power of the light, Mathusala set upon Garathros with a Wrath as holy as it was unholy. Unavailing his other powers, he assaulted Garathros with a wave of chilling ice and snow. Using a shadowy bolt, he smashed Garathros into a wall of stone that he had been maneuvered in front of. His undead army crumbling, Garathros looked in rage at Mathusala and proclaimed that he was still the true victor as he cast a shadowy bolt at Helena that began to strangle her. Seeing his opponent to stunned to act, Garathros Created a portal and escaped. Mathusala quickly used the light to stop the strangulation but new he had to get her to a true healer fast before the poison reached her heart. Making it to the town of Astrannar, he brought her to the priest believing he was to late. To shamed to stay and watch her burial, He traveled back to to his hometown of DarkShire. However Helena did not die and was able to slowly recover from her almost fatal wound. Mounths later she would have a son, naming him Issilien Darkwave. The Path of the Crusade After returning home, Mathusala decided it was time to challenge the Litch King openly. He headed north, following the voices in his head, and proceeded to find an Argent Dawn camp right before he entered the plaguelands. He asked how the dawn were dealing with the undead and after learning that they were only after the scourge he departed saying all undead must be purged! Finding the city of Anderhall again he began to single handedly purge the Undead within its walls. In some compact places he found members of the Scarlet Crusade fighting desperately against tides of undead being sent by a litch. Never one to back down, Mathusala charged head on into the fight and struck down the litch with a single blow. Helping the crusaders he was told that they had been a scouting force but had been compromised by a shade. Seeking to learn more about the crusade, Mathusala helped rally the scouts and locate the remaining members of their party. Seeing that there was no hope for Anderhall, the Crusaders set out back to their base in Tristfall glades. The Scarlet monastery served as a bastion of power not only against the scourge, but against the Forsaken of Sylvanas. Mathusala went strait to the commander of the chapel, Renault Mograine, and asked to become a member of the crusade. Shocked by Mathusala's persistence, Renault agreed to allow Mathusala into the Crusade if he would undergo an inspection by his highest captains. Seeing no reason to object, Mathusala agreed. He was sent through many vigorous trials. He was tested in his skill at arms by Herod, his skill with magic by Arcaneist Doan, his skill with the light by High Inquisitor Wightmane, and possibly the most brutal, resisting torture by Interrogator Vishas. Having passed these tests with relative, Mathusala was accepted into the Crusade. Sent as a messenger to the other three strongholds of the Crusade, Mathusala was able to familiarize himself with the Situation in the plaguelands. In Tristfall glade there were multiple Scarlet crusader outposts lead by Renault from the scarlet Monastery. in the Western Plaguelands the Town of Hearthglenn, ruled by its HighLord Taelan Fordring, was one of the safest bastions in the sector. In the eastern Plaguelands however, was were the trouble started. Tyr's Hand, ruled by the Scarlet Crusade, was commanded by general Abbendis. Naxxramus, A huge necropolis, was commanded by Kel'Thuzad, the Litch kings second. Lights Hope Chapel, A bastion of the Argent dawn, was under siege by the Necropolis, Archeus. Cumulating the madness sector was the city of Stratholme. Half controlled by the Scarlet crusade under the Grand Crusader Dathrohan. The other controlled by The scourge under Baron Rivendare. Into this madness, Mathusala had to deliver a letter to Dathrohan. Entering the city he was reminded horribly of Arthas and his cleansing every soul in the city. There were thousands of undead covering every single street. He was forced to use every power in his arsenal to fend off the waves of terror, and finding a medallion of faith. he keep himself in check from the withering voices in his head and sometimes out as well. Seeking the scarlet sector he encountered a wall of crates and requested passage into the keep. the replies told him he must go and defeat baron Rivendare before the grand crusader would be able to see him. Deciding he had no other choice, Mathusala set out to kill The baron. Arriving at the Slaughterhouse after defeating several minor scourge captains, Mathusala called out to Rivendare asking that he send every thing in his power to try and stop him. Rivendare responded by releasing a huge abomination, followed by his elite guards. Crushing these foes Mathusala entered the Slaughterhouse and fought Rivendare to a stand still. Infuriated, Rivendare Created a gateway to Naxxramus and left. Deciding that this would be enough to placate the Grand crusader, Mathusala made his way back into the Scarlet sector and asked again for entry. Allowed into Dathrohans chamber he confronted the commander and asked to be made a full member of the crusade. In response, Dathrohan attacked Mathusala saying the crusade needed no more idealists. Mathusala defended himself and was amazed be the shear power of Dathrohan. Hoping to contain him for awhile, he began casting some of his more sinister powers. Dathrohan was shocked to be suddenly frozen in place and unable to move. Using the initiative, Mathusala attacked him with blazing speed only to watch a dreadlord rise from his corpse. Having fought Mal'Ganis in northrend, Mathusala went about silencing Balnazzar as fast as possible. Managing to land a killing blow, he was shocked that one so evil could be leading so righteous a cause. He decided he was not ready to join such a corrupted power and left Stratholme immediately. The Path to the Dawn Having Left Stratholme, Mathusala journeyed to the only other source of light in the plaguelands, Light's hope chaple. Meeting with the fabled Dawnbringer, He told the Dawn of his discovery and his plan to reform the crusade under his leadership. Seeing a passion that had not been shared be nearly any of the dawn, Eligor accepted Mathusala into the crusade and made him a private under the command of Deathecus Grimhammer. Recognizing his brothers name Mathusala was overjoyed to see his kin again after five years. Thrilled by this return, Mathusala asked for permission to start the new crusade right away. Naming it the Legends of Honor, Mathusala, Deathecus, and Issilien Darkwave Formed this new faction under their leadership. Gaining at once many members of the old Crusade that sensed the corruption, They set out to make alliances with the current Alliance and horde factions. Staying true to the original Crusade, They only allowed the pure and holy into their midst. However, their take on what was pure included not only humans, but dwarves and high-elves as well. Of corse this would not last for long as soon Arthas decided to start moving the pieces. Necropolises began to appear over many cities and thousands of undead began to launch massive assaults against the populations. In this dark time Mathusala Rallied the Legends and Deathecus' Battalion of Argent dawn to directly attack these towering constructs. Entering then via gryphons, These brave companies destroyed the Necropolises from the inside. Killing the Litches and destroying the crystals that suspended them made them crash down in a thundering roar. The scourge began to catch on to this tactic and soon it became harder and harder to fight through the masses of undead or the gargoyles that now surrounded the fortresses. Still, the courageous heros continued to push back the litch king's forces until there was only a single necropolis left, The dreaded citadel of Naxxramas. Herring of Darion Mograine's planned assault on the fortress, Mathusala asked if he could join in this valiant final attack. Gladly excepting his help, Darion lead his troops in threw a plague vent. Entering the long and echoing halls of Naxxramas, they fought through some of the most terrifying battles ever and made there way to the Death Knight Quarter. Darion was stricken with grief as he saw his once proud father fighting as a death knight of the scourge. Mathusala, however, became totally absorbed by the sword Alexandros held. The Ashbringer, sword of the Crusade, reason for its creation. All of a sudden Mathusala burned with a new fire to reunite the sword and the crusade, for surely this would turn it back to its true destiny. however before he could attack Mograine or even ask him to rejoin the light he was stricken down from behind by another death knight. Recognizing his old foe Garathros, Mathusala's rage overcame his new lust for the Ashbringer and he battled Garathros with a vengeance. Realizing he was still outmatched Garathros called out for his minions assistance, he quickly jumped on the back of his death charger and fled. Haveing lost the rest of the assault, Mathusala left Naxxramas and decided to make a new, even bolder assault. He would take the fight to Arthas himself. He traveled to the scarlet Bastion on the other side of Tyr's hand. Asking for ships and men he proposed an attack on Arthas himself in Northrend. Hearing about this courageous assault, Admiral Westwind agreed to lend his ships and crew on this expedition. Heading north they were set upon by ghost ships commanded by Lord Garathros. Outraged by this Mathusala boarded Garathros' ship and began to combat the evil captain. Westwind lead his men in pursuit, trying to stop the undead from overwhelming Mathusala while he combated Garathros. Finding himself unable to contend with the rage that Mathusala had, Garathros was cut down and Thrown overboard. Almost jumping ship himself, Mathusala managed to restrain from following Garathros' corpse. Continuing on their way to Northrend, The expedition made it to the far side of Northrend with little hostility. Leading the shore party Mathusala began a siege of Icecrown citadel. The Cult of the Damned Arthas, now the Litch king of the Scourge, Lead his army in a counterattack from the heart of the citadel. Shocked by the ferocity of the undead hordes, Mathusala could only watch in horror as his men were pulled down and devoured. Facing Arthas he made an attack out of pure rage. Arthas only laughed and easily deflected the blow. Now surrounded by undead and with Arthas bearing down on him, Mathusala launched a furious assault on the surrounding horrors. Distraught by his unleashed powers, The scourge were all stricken down within moments. Arthas simply grabbed Mathusala and nocked his sword from his hands. Feeling hopeless before Arthas, Mathusala pleaded to his friend for a quick death. Arthas, however, Had other plans for his former captain. Using his knowledge he told Mathusala of his true destiny as it had been laid out by the scourge. How Mathusala was picked by Uther to be another candidate for the litch king to possess. Seeing as Arthas was already his keeper, the Litch king offered Mathusala a chance to become Arthas' chosen captain once again, to become the black rider of the scourge. Mathusala, plagued by insecurity and loss as well as every humans innate desire for power, Willingly accepted the proposal. Finding himself instantly bound, he was sent off to a camp called Retholme. Trained more proficiently to use the powers of darkness, Mathusala became one of the best Death Knights of the scourge. He was agonized when he felt the light leave him, but was filled with more power than he could ever imagine. Tasked to help Mataus, a cult of the Damned Necromancer, he tracked down and killed all the remaining members of his failed expedition. Named "The Black Captain" he lead the Cult of the Damned through Kalimdor and wrecked havoc on any town to small to contest his army. Finding an entrance to the world tree, Mathusala attempted to lead an assault on it himself but was stricken down by an arrow. Returned to Northrend he was surprised to find Darion Mograine with the Ashbringer strapped to his back heading a new army of Scourge. Asking to join in his battalion so that he could get closer to the fabled blade, Mathusala was ordered to attack the the main fortress of the Scarlet Crusade at Tyr's hand. Mathusala hand picked his followers and captains, men he had trusted in life as well as death. Among them was Mataus who was glad to join Mathusala, having been part of the failed expedition they were both Scarlet Crusaders that had been bent to the Litch Kings will. Mataus' powers had allowed him to be accepted into the cult of the damned but he held great resentment towards his captors and fought against the Litch Kings will daily. Leading the assault, Mathusala brought his blade to bear and unleashed his already incredible frost powers against the enemy. Fighting his way inside the grand Cathedral, he found Valdelmar, an old friend who had served Mathusala in the third war. Valdelmar called out to Mathusala asking him to withdraw his forces and face the wrath of the crusade. Mathusala hacked Valdelmar into a corner and prepared to give the killing blow, however he found he could not do it. Some small remainder of his old self flickered to the forefront of his mind and he, instead of finishing Valdelmar off, helped him to rise and through down his sword in defeat. His forces crumbled to dust without his will to guide them, only Mataus' troops remained standing but he had waited for his moment to shrug off his invisible bindings and so let them fall. A new purpose within them, The group rallied the remaining crusaders and set out for light's hope chapel to stop the Scourge assault or at least avenge the fallen Dawn. They arrived in time to help mop up the surviving undead but were shocked when Arthas came and almost killed Tirion Fordring. Mathusala could not bare to see his brave comrade in arms being tortured and he shook Darion out of a deep trance telling him to help Fordring. Darion quickly threw the Ashbringer to Tirion and it was purified by the fallen heros beneath the chapel. Arthas, beaten and shocked, was forced to retreat back to Northrend. Mathusala, however, disappeared quickly after the battle. The Path to Redemption Fleeing back to his home in the wilderness. Mathusala grieved for the losses he had cost as death knight. All the souls he had damned and all the crusaders he had murdered he begged the light to return his powers so that he could extract the final justice. Killing Arthas. However he knew that the only way he would receive the lights grace one again was by proving that he had truly given up his wish to be with Arthas. He would have to prove that he could handle the death knight powers that he would never be rid of. Mathusala traveled south with Mataus to the city of Stormwind. There he met with alliance general Hood and asked to help lead the armies of Stormwind, for even as he had traveled, a new Scourge invasion had begun all over Azeroth. Hood needed every soldier he could get and, without hesitation, appointed Mathusala and Mataus to the rank of captain. He explained to them that the Alliance had come aware of a much more dangerous threat than the Scourge. The Forsaken undead, Hood explained, were smarter than the hordes of scourge as well as more powerful. The high council of the Alliance had demanded an attack on some outlying towns of these forsaken first, and then if all went well, a march on the Undercity itself. Since Hood was to lead the army, Mathusala and Mataus were instructed to remain behind and defend against any Scourge intrusions while the alliance forces were away. In the weeks following the armies leave, the garrison became bored and lazy. Sure they had cleared out the usual Scourge necropolis, but no more Scourge were going to come they thought. They did not question when they new grain arrived, they didn't even notice the seal of Anderhall on the crates that carried it. almost three-hundred people died from the plague and were risen as zombies. Mathusala sent Mataus out with his band to try and save the town of GoldShire as quickly as possible, but it had already been entirely consumed with the few survivors heading towards the protected vale of Northshire. There Mataus made his stand with the abbots that were stationed there as well as a few members of the Legends of Honor who had been traveling north but been cut off by undead. Meanwhile, Stormwind had been almost entirely overrun. almost everyone had retreated into the Cathedral or the Keep with little to no people surviving outside. The trade district was hit hardest as zombies from goldshire filtered in through the gates to mingle with the horde of Stormwind scourge. Mathusala's fighter had been scattered everywhere and were all barricaded in houses and inns. Mathusala himself was trying to rally as many as he could at the fountain, but for every man he found he was assaulted by ten more undead. Realizing he was going to fail his men already, He called out to the light in desperation, begging for a way to save his men now. The response was instantaneous. Suddenly Light Exploded into the square and a ring of fire surrounded the remaining survivors. It expanded, killing all the Scourge in its wake but leaving the humans unharmed. Mathusala, his eyes glowing with the power of the light, Lead his men in a dangerous counter attack on the scourge assaulting Northshire. Holy power radiated in an impenetrable aura around Mathusala as he hacked and Slashed his way into the Monastery. Mataus, awed by the display of power, decided to form an army out of what was left of the Stormwind and Goldshire guards. It was to be called the The Guardians of the Light and it would protect all true believers and smite all the wicked. Deciding that he could always need a few more crusaders, Mathusala incorporated these veterans into the Legends of Honor and made these men the elite body guards of the Council and the Highlords. The Path of the Hero With the threat of the scourge driven off for now. Mathusala was forced to deal with a temporary threat from Turoq the Hunter and Lanath the Troll's band of horde guerilla fighters. After fighting for about a month, Mathusala challenged the Orc and Troll to a duel and bested them. Having learned mercy again he let them go if they swore on their honor not to attack the Alliance again. Having little to no choice the horde commanders conceded and pulled their forces back. Shortly after this Mathusala and Mataus received word from Hood on the horde front. They had been sumend because hood believed that the Horde had a large force waiting for them in Tauran Mill. Arriving in southshore they saw the full extent of Hoods army and were Awed. Nearly one thousand members of the alliance had gathered to his summons. With a roar, the army charged over the low hills and smashed into the undefended town of Tauren mill. It was a massacre and no alliance members were killed and no horde citizens escaped alive. the army was instructed to move on to the Undercity, where the evil forsaken had taken refuge in the ruins of the old capital of Lorderon. The road was hard however and the horde tried fighting guerilla wars along the march. The great army arrived outside the gates of the city and began to fight its way into the elevators, The Guardians of the Light were sent around into a sewer entrance that lead right up to the queens chambers inside. They battled their way passed the few horde defenders and the elite guard of the queen easily. Sylvanas wasn't prepared for the multitude of fighters but horde reinforcements showed up and she disappeared in the chaos of the Melee. Mathusala was amazed at the lack of defense in the city, Hundreds of Alliance troops strode unopposed threw the city and within minutes it had been conquered. Hood called a meeting in the Bank quarter of the city with all the captains he had assigned. He had not planned on taking the city in such a short amount of time and so he needed a new plan quickly in order to keep the army on the move, for they were only so large because of the promises of slaughter and plunder, not to mention the Undead seemed to come out of the walls and many alliance were being felled in the confined halls. However, Many of the Alliance captains believed they should march on the Horde Capital of Ogrimar. They reasoned that they had the strength to end the Horde threat once and for all. Faced with to much opposition, Hood had to agree to lead the army to durotar in what he believed was suicide. Before they commandeered a fleet of Zeppelins, Hood ordered the elite Alliance forces to march on both the Tauran city of Thunder bluff, and the Elven city of Silvermoon, He reasoned that they might draw off some of the Horde or even ransack the cities. Mathusala was also given a side mission, Hood new well that the main gate wood by a death trap for his men, he new that there was no chance of making it into the city alive. So Mathusala was given the instruction to lead a group threw the side gates and assassinate thrall whilst the main horde forces would be occupied at the main gate. Understanding Hoods wish he took his small force and marched ahead of the main army. They arrived at the side gate at the same time that the remaining five-hundred alliance troops came up to the main gate. However the horde had not been idile and almost a thousand Horde soldiers had rallied at Ogrimar under the command of Swarishar, an Orc politician. However the Alliance forces were better equipped and trained and they slowly began to push the horde back threw the gate. Mathusala's forces however, had met resistance in the form of troll and orc mercenaries lead by Turoq and Lanath recently returned from the East. Realizing his Band was going to be slaughtered, Mathusala surrendered to Lanath asking that they be spared with a quick death rather than imprisonment. Lanath and Turoq however had grown to respect this aging commander and told him his men were free to leave so long as they left kalimdor forever. In the meen time Hood's forces had made it all the way to the bank of Ogrimar and were making a stand as they were surrounded. Mathusala decided that before he left he was going to at least rescue Hood from certain death and he lead his last few men threw the chaos to pull out Hood. With the Alliance in a route, Hood began to blame himself for leading these men to their deaths. But then A messenger from the Elites came and reported that Both of the remaining Horde cities had been devastated by the brave few. Realising that Hood needed direction, Mathusala Offered him a position as the General of the Legends of Honor's guard. He claimed that with Hood leading the Crusade against the Now main enemy of the Alliance they could not fail. Hood, seeing his chance, accepted. The Ashbringer coming very soon... The Path to destiny coming soon The end of days coming not to soon Personality Mathusala is known to be honorable to every race, uncharacteristically compared to other scarlet crusade members. He is very quite do to his experiences and his indomitable force of will that keeps him free of the litch king and bound to the light yet still able to control his death knight powers. He is known to go into fits of insanity, raving about the Ashbringer, Arthas, Helena, and most of all the unquenchable thirst to kill. being skilled in every weapon, he has forged his own sword which he calls Crimson Justice . He is known to now use any means nessesary to achieve his goals, even sacrafice those he loves. However there is some part of him that obviously grieves for what he does but another part simply laughs at their foolish misfortune. Quotes * "You cannot win Valdelmar!" * "I sense corruption in the Crusade. we must take caution." * "The next Ashbringer will be me!" * "Feel The Wrath of the Crusade!" * "If we are to bring about a new order we must remove key Highlords quickly." * "well well now, I shall teach you your final lesson. I am both Death knight and Paladin, both good and evil, now face Crimson Justice and begone!" * "To hell with the undead! we'll cut our way through the woods men!" * "Have faith Brothers of the crusade, Today we shall retake the town of Retholm! Let none stand in the way of your fury, Death!!!" * "To those about to give their lives defending this city, I salute you." * "Stand Firm and we shall prevail one way or another." *"If any of you haven't done this with us before don't panic, Its just gonna be a bumpy ride when the necropolis hits the ground..." * "Will you accept in your unholy honor?" * "ARTHAS!!! TODAY WE END THIS!!!" * "You were my friend Arthas, we were invincible together and now we are inseparable apart. But it must end." * "Garathros I swear by all I hold dear, by all the powers I posses, by all the believers in Justice I will Kill you!" * "Even lord Hood could not hold that city for more than a day, the undead infest every corner of it. He had the whole alliance army at his back and half of the scarlet crusade as well. Will you fight should the time come? Will you risk your lives defending loved ones from the undead? Or will you stand by your false belief that most of us conspired to kill the Ashbringer? We shall. But the question is, will you? The List * Age: 43 * Relatives: Mortimer (Father deceased) Isabelle (Mother deceased) Deathecus Grimhammer (Brother) Helena (wife Deceased) Issilien Darkwave (son) * Titles: The Scarlet Hero, The Chosen One, The Black Rider * Aliases: Luc ValonForth, Dorithumar Brightsword * Allies/Friends: Highlord Taelan Fordring, Crusader Lord Valdelmar, Highlord Alexandros Morgraine, Darion Mograine, Renault Mograine, Mataus the Wrathcaster, Scarlet commander Marjhan, Commander Eligor Dawnbringer, Carlen Redpath, Alliance General Hood * Beliefs: The Holy Light. * Personal obsessions: Finding the Ashbringer, Reforming the Scarlet Crusade in his Vision * Professions: Miner, Blacksmith, Named his Sword Crimson Justice Category:Alliance Category:Legends of Honor